


Destiel Valentine's

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Valentine's Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas decides to have a cheesy Valentine's





	

When Dean woke up he stared at the ceiling for a while, not quiet comprehending what he saw there. He blinked several times before the pink sheet of paper with black and yellow ovals on it actually made sense.

It was a piece of card. Three bees were depicted flying across the pink card. Across the bottom of the card, in swirling cursive lettering, the words 'Bee mine' could be read.

Dean frowned at the card. Ultimately, he ,did what he normally did with these things that had no explanation and, ignored it.

But then he started seeing similar messages all over the bunker. 'I love you honey' on his breakfast cereal, 'You and me were meant to bee' on his shampoo and then finally (On the packet containing the burger meat) 'Bee my Valentine?'. Several messages ago Dean had worked out who was doing this, but he let them have their fun.

Dean plated up to burgers and carried them into the main room. On the plate for Cas he left a small card. This card read 'Stop with the bees and hug me bear'.

The innuendo was terrible, he knew that, but it was also an inside joke and he knew Cas would appreciate that.


End file.
